


Reach Out And Touch Faith

by flickawhip



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Scottie has never been willing to think Kari can break... and then she does.Fluffy as all hell.Not real, so... yeah.





	Reach Out And Touch Faith

She’s not sure what brings her to lightly touch Kari’s shoulder, but she knows she hates how badly the other woman is shaking. Usually the two of them are fine together, relaxed and chatting but lately Kari’s been pretty shaken and jumpy. 

“Kari?”

Kari half-turns, she hasn’t shaken loose Scottie’s hand and, truth be told, the comfort she gets from Scottie’s hand is needed. She has been wanting someone to care enough to reach out and touch her, for once not be afraid she might break. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just... I’m not that freaking fragile, you know?”

“You crashed pretty hard Kari, I’m not surprised the boys got wimpy... you scared ‘em.”

“I didn’t... scare... you?”

“Nah, I know you. You’re a tough lady Kari.”


End file.
